Water
Water (H2O) was a chemical substance which was often found in a liquid state at temperatures between 273 and 373 Kelvin, its melting and boiling points, respectively. At standard temperature and pressure, water was found in its liquid state. Water was crucial to the existence of life on Earth and to a certain extent to that of most other carbon-based lifeforms. It had some unique properties, such as an unusually high boiling point of 100° C and high adhesion and cohesion properties because of its polar nature and the existence of hydrogen bonding. Water's other states are solid, in the form of ice or snow and gaseous in the from of water vapor. Things and beings that lived in or near water were described as aquatic. ( , et al.) As of 2151, the water supply of the Novans at the northern hemisphere on Terra Nova were contaminated by toxic debris from an asteroid impact almost seventy years ago. They agreed to be relocated to the southern hemisphere. ( ) In 2153, MACO soldier F. Hawkins offered T'Pol some water from a canteen aboard the starship Seleya. ( ) During a scan of Aldean DNA, Doctor Beverly Crusher was able to confirm that a rise in atmospheric H2O was not responsible for the Aldeans' sterility. ( ) The microbrain referred to Humans as "Ugly giant bags of mostly water!" a description Lieutenant commander Data considered accurate as Humans were comprised of over 90% water and were surrounded by a flexible container. ( ) Water was a standard part of all Starfleet emergency rations packs. In 2367, Jean-Luc Picard and Ensign Wesley Crusher were stranded without water after crash landing on Lambda Paz, a desert-like moon of Pentarus V, since their shuttle pilot Dirgo never found time to pack water in the emergency supplies. ( ) Kataan was experiencing a constant drought towards the end of the planet's lifetime as its sun was rapidly approaching a . Water on the planet had to be rationed and it was considered to construct atmospheric condensers that could reclaim evaporating water from the air. ( ) The pre-industrial society of Barkon IV believed that water was one of the four basic elements of the universe, along with fire, sky and rock. Water was sometimes difficult to find in matter, but it was believed that all objects contained water. ( ) In 2369, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Ilon Tandro compared the Trill and their symbionts to salt added to water. ( ) When Doctor Julian Bashir arrived at the Bajoran village he received a medical emergency call from, he scanned the air, the ground water, and the soil but was not able to find any pollutants. ( ) In some regions of the Delta Quadrant, water is scarce and a valued commodity, traded amongst species such as the Kazon and Talaxians. In 2371, Kathryn Janeway used water to bribe Kazon maje Jabin for information concerning the Ocampa. Later, when offered a bath by Tuvok, Neelix delightfully accepted, but was astounded by such an abundance of water that it could be used for the purpose of cleaning in such a manner. ( ) After breaking the transwarp threshold in 2372, Lieutenant Tom Paris started going through the process of hyper-evolution and became allergic to water. ( ) Drinking water was essential for survival in emergency situations. In 2373, when the crew of the Voyager was stranded on Hanon IV, Captain Kathryn Janeway stated that their top priority was to find drinking water. ( ) A proper amount of water was important to the survival of plants, but too much water could be harmful to certain plants. When Julian Bashir tried to help Miles O'Brien care for Keiko's Idran hybrids, he gave them water when he saw that they were "as dry as a bone," unaware that too much water would rot their roots. ( ) In gravitically unstable regions of space (such as the gravitational event horizon of a collapsing planet or star), water can form into long chains of polywater. ( ; ) , Miri offered Kirk some water, while he was ill with a virus created by a life prolongation project conducted on Earth Two. However, water isn't mentioned at all in the final version of that installment.}} Aquatic lifeform types *Amphibians *Cetaceans *Fish *Turtles Sentient aquatic species *Aquan *Bottlenose dolphin *Humpback whale *Megarite *Monean *Xindi-Aquatic Water drinks *Altair water *Antarean glow water *Bolian tonic water *Carbonated water *Scalosian water Bodies of water * See Bodies of water Art about water *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Down the River Light'' *"Moon River" See also *Boat * Drinking water *Great Material Continuum *Ground water *Heavy water *Hoobishan Baths *Pirate *Qui'al Dam *Seawater de:Wasser nl:Water Category:Beverages Category:Chemical compounds